HanyCham★
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Omu (おむ) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = her blog |officialjapname = はにちゃむ★ |officialromajiname = hanichamu★ |officialnameinfo = |aka = HanyCham, Hany |birthday = 05|birthmonth = 03|birthyear = 1985|birthref = HanyCham★'s Nico Nico Douga user page |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 9966264 |mylist1 = 10810691 |mylist1info = Main |mylist2 = 18684458 |mylist2info = gag covers |mylist3 = 18684479 |mylist3info = collaborations |nicommu1 = co45824 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = EVO+ }} HanyCham★ (はにちゃむ★) is an with a strong, mature voice which is described as soulful. She is often mistaken as a guy because of her deep, solid voice. Although HanyCham usually sings R&B, she occasionally sings other genres such as rock as well. Her first cover was of "Sakura no Kisetsu -Seperation-" , which currently has over 6K views. Her first hit cover was of "Ur-Style" , which currently has 113K views as of March 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on November 30, 2011) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (Cherry Blossom Season) (2008.11.09) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (2009.02.01) # "Boukyoku Shinjuu" (2009.02.14) # "Sayonara no Kawari, Hanataba wo" (2009.03.29) # "Sakura no Kisetsu -Seperation-" -remix- (2009.04.14) # "Kikoete Imasuka" (2009.05.18) # "Bye-Bye Lover" (2009.06.03) # "HANDS!" (2009.06.17) # "Tenshi kara no Tegami (Love letter)" (2009.07.09) # "Imagination" (2009.07.27) # "OVER" (2009.08.09) # "Bye-Bye Sayounara" (2010.06.04) # "Ur-Style" (2009.10.01) # "Tenshi kara no Tegami (Love letter)" -Public recording- (2009.11.02) # "NEVER" feat. HanyCham and Guriri (2009.12.01) # "*tear* two-step mix" (2009.12.08) # "Just be Friends" (2009.12.30) # "Cardioid" (2010.02.20) # "Just Be Friends" -WANKO Diva edit- feat. HanyCham and Inugami Hiroki (2010.03.04) # "Midnight Sweet" (2010.04.20) # "Kimi ga Namareta" (2010.05.04) # "Kaerimichi" (2010.05.27) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2010.06.04) # "End of Rain" -Shake Sphere remix- (2010.06.13) # "End of Rain" -Shake Sphere remix- (2010.06.17) # "baby love" (2010.07.03) # "Just a Game" (2010.07.25) # "Love is War" -Ia Live ver. mix- feat. HanyCham and Madoka (2010.07.29) # "Mitsubachi" (2010.08.26) # "Yozora no Mukou" feat. HanyCham and Fate (2010.08.29) # "Motherland" (Fullmetal Alchemist ED) (2010.09.26) # "Kimi wo Wasuretai" (2010.10.19) # "Drawing Palette" (2010.11.09) # "*tear*/Unko ni Naritai" (Madoka's birthday) feat. iyori, 000, Kano, Keseran, Ciel*, Dakishimeta Tonight, DATEKEN, Chawa, Dora, Noir, HanyCham★, Hairpin and Rokka (2010.12.21) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusional Sketch) (2011.01.25) # "Risky Game" (2011.02.04) # "Scissorhands" (2011.03.03) # "Dokodemo Soba ni Ite" (2011.03.31) # "Sweet Pain" (2011.04.02) # "Chisana sono Te de" feat. HanyCham★, Youcha and Waon (2011.04.13) # "Shoushu Riki" (2011.04.27) # "Between the sheets" (2011.06.16) # "Maron" (2011.08.08) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) -Duet Ready ver.- (2011.08.25) # "Maron" (2011.08.26) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.12) # "Scissorhands" -Acomiku ver.- (2011.10.27) # "Between the sheets" -Sai-MIX ver.- (2011.10.27) # "Motto, Shite yo." (2012.02.10) # "0:00" (2012.04.24) # "Loops and Loops" (2012.11.06) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2013.03.31) # "Kimi ga Umareta Hi" (EVO+'s birthday) feat. HanyCham★, Da-little, Mes and GigaP (2013.04.09) # "Sing a Song" feat. HanyCham★, Mes, Ayaponzu＊, eclair, Rishe, Cocolu, Wataame, Sana, Nayugorou, EVO+, Ali and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Live SNATCH 11" (Original) feat. HanyCham★, Shuiro, Cotton, EVO+, Galyu, Nobunaga, SHINVY, Shinobu, iciko and Sensei (2013.11.14) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.30) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chorus), 96Neko (chorus), Kanseru (chorus), HanyCham★ (chorus), Shoose (chorus), (chorus) and (chorus) (2013.12.15) # "Gozen 4-ji no Kinboshi" (2014.01.17) # "Anata Dake ga" feat. HanyCham★ and Youcha (2014.04.11) # "celluloid -Piano.Ver-" feat. HanyCham★ and EVO+ (chorus) (2015.02.09) # "Ai no Kijutsu-shi" (2015.03.28) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) feat. Saiya, HanyCham★, Noaru, Kuyuri and EVO+ (2015.10.17) # "Wings" feat. EVO+, Mes, Wataame, and HanyCham★ (Little Mix song) (2016.10.22) }} Discography |track1title = 0:00 |track1lyricist = KagomeP |track1composer = KagomeP |track1arranger = KagomeP |track2title = Geo-Metric |track2lyricist = KagomeP |track2composer = KagomeP |track2arranger = takamatt |track3title = Money? or Dream? |track3lyricist = KagomeP |track3composer = KagomeP |track3arranger = KagomeP |track4title = Ira Ira-BEE |track4lyricist = KagomeP |track4composer = KagomeP |track4arranger = konkon009 |track5title = Phone Booth Blues |track5lyricist = KagomeP |track5composer = KagomeP |track5arranger = KagomeP |track6title = Twilight Zone:246 |track6lyricist = KagomeP |track6composer = KagomeP |track6arranger = KagomeP |track7title = AKATSUKI |track7lyricist = KagomeP |track7composer = KagomeP |track7arranger = KagomeP}} Gallery Trivia * She has blood type O.Her blog profile * She currently resides in Hokkaido. External Links * Blog * Twitter * instagram